Varanus Fang
Maneater Varanus Fang (バラナスファング Baranasu Fangu) is a bounty hunter and former Marine commodore. Appearance Fang has tanned skin, green eyes, and white, messy hair. His hair generally sticks up and out, similar in shape to a star. He dresses in a white, sleeveless shirt with a high collar, light grey pants, brown shoes with iron plating, and grey fingerless gloves with matching arm braces. He notably obscures his mouth, filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, using a beige-colored scarf and wears a grey forehead protector tied with a white strip of cloth. Notably, when entering his hybrid form, a great deal of his clothing tears off. Gallery Fang-full-body.jpg|Fang's full body. Komodo-Hybrid.png|Fang's hybrid form. Personality Fang is a rather calm and composed individual. Despite his moniker he’s rather easy to get along and have civil discussions with. While he won’t always go out of his way to fix injustices, he won’t ignore one right in front of him either. During his time with the Marines, he followed moral justice, and will sometimes ignore pirates if their actions are not truly heinous. Fang strangely has a distaste for wasting anything; from food, to soap, he’ll always make sure it’s always used. This strange behavior is also included in the bodies of deceased comrades, where the meaning behind his epithet is unveiled; while he will not go out of his way to do so, when someone dies in front of him, and he does not require their body, he eats them. He states that the meat isn’t the best tasting, but it’s good enough to not simply ignore, further adding to his strange batch of morals. Like all characters in One Piece, Fang has a unique laugh: "Krihahahaha". Abilities And Powers As a former commodore of the marines, Fang once held authority over any lower-ranked marines. It also would stand to reason that Fang would’ve had substantial power in order to reach that rank, as well as excellent leadership skills. However, he forfeited these privileges when he resigned from the marines. Physical Abilities Fang has a high degree of physical strength, capable of shattering a large boulder with a single punch without using Haki or his Devil Fruit. His ability to master every Rokushiki technique, a martial art known to only be accessible to super humans, is another testament to his strength. Fang prefers to go from island to island (and ship to ship) using Geppo as opposed to actually using a ship or raft, a testament to his high degree of endurance as well as a testament for his phenomenal leg strength. Rokushiki Fang mastered all six Rokushiki techniques while a member of the Marines, not only using each technique in their base form, but also at least one variation of each move. Strangely enough, Fang seems to demonstrate a special affinity for Geppo, not only using it the most in combat, but also supplementing several of his attacks with the force this technique can bring. He uses three-dimensional movement in a similar manner to the technique Kamisori, greatly amplifying his maneuverability in midair. * Geppo "Kushu" (月歩 空襲 Geppō "Kūshū"): Rather than making a light step off the air like most uses of Geppo, Fang instead uses an incredibly heavy step with both feet. This generates a shockwave that strikes the ground beneath him. This technique is incredibly fast and powerful. The only drawback is that it sends Fang high into the air after using it (or just launching him far in the opposite direction of whatever way he launched the attack). * Geppo "Noshikakari" (月歩 のしかかり Geppō "Noshikakari"): Rather than launching himself upwards, while holding on tightly to his opponent, Fang uses Geppo to propel himself downwards at an incredibly fast pace, slamming his opponent into the ground beneath them. Fang often combines this with Tekkai in order to maximize damage while simultaneously protecting himself in case it fails. * Tekkai "Uroko" (鉄塊 鱗 Tekkai "Uroko"): Fang focuses Tekkai into the scales of his hybrid form, causing them to increase in defensive power dramatically as well as sticking up. Not only does this allow Fang to absorb damage, as Tekkai normally does, the manner that the scales stick up causes the opponent to skewer whatever part of their body they attacked with. Considering this technique relies on his scales, it stands to reason that Fang can use this technique in his full Komodo dragon form as well. * Tekkai "Buso" (鉄塊 武装 Tekkai "Busō"): A combination of Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki. Simply activating them at the same time, this drastically increases defense, allowing Fang to defend himself from even Haki-enhanced attacks. * Shigan "Ryu no Kagizume" (指銃 竜の鉤爪 Shigan "Ryū no Kagizume"): A jab using all five of his fingers on one hand while in his hybrid form with the normal speed and power associated with Shigan. He generally launches this attack in an upward motion, lifting up smaller opponent's into the air and dealing further damage. * Shigan "Tokage Doku" (指銃 トカゲ毒 Shigan "Tokage Doku"): While in his hybrid form, Fang coats his finger in the venom secreted from his venom glands. He then stabs his target with the normal Shigan technique, injecting them with the venom. While the effects, other than the stabbing pain, will not be immediately felt, after being poisoned the target will slowly be crippled as their heart decreases, their blood loss increases, and will eventually culminate into the target going into shock if the wound is not treated. * Shigan "Sosho" (指銃 創傷 Shigan "Sōshō"): Rather than making a piercing motion with the Shigan, Fang instead makes a scratching one. While the damage dealt will be more surface level, Fang can cover a wider area and bleed his opponent's more effectively. Sometimes, when using this technique, Fang can also launch a compressed air blade, similar to the Tobu Shigan technique. * Kami-e "Ken" (紙絵 見聞 Kami-e "Ken"): A combination of Kami-e and Kenbunshoku Haki. The already great evasive abilities of this technique, combined with the precognitive abilities of Kenbunshoku Haki make it even more difficult to get a hit in while this technique is in use. At the same time, upon ending the technique, Fang will have a better idea of how to retaliate against his opponent. Devil Fruit Fang ate the Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon, allowing him to transform into a full Komodo dragon and Komodo dragon-human hybrid form at will. As a Carnivorous Zoan, Fang's battle instincts are much greater than that of a normal Zoan's. In his hybrid form, Fang's physical strength is amplified to a much greater degree than normal, as well as providing several new attributes to his physique. The scales covering his body are much denser than normal lizard scales, as they are made of osteoderms, greatly enhancing both his defense and offense. On top of that, he possesses claws on each of his hands, which act as a great supplement to the power of his Shigan technique. The most dangerous aspect of his transformation is the venom glands in his cheeks. While not a deadly poison, when introduced into his target's body it can cause a decrease in blood pressure, increase the rate of bleeding, and induce shock. However, this takes some time to take effect. Haki Fang is also adept in the usage of Haki. His is knowledgeable in both the usage of Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. He supplements his techniques using Haki, notably with his Tekkai "Buso" and Kami-e "Ken" techniques. By combining his techniques his Rokushiki techniques with his Haki, it makes him all the more dangerous. History Trivia * Varanus is the genus that Komodo dragons belong to. * Fang's source image comes from White Star, a character from the anime and manga series Soul Eater. Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Marines